2013/October
Oct 1 Twitter Arriving at Recording Studio in LA Gaga was seen arriving at a Recording Studio in Los Angeles. 10-1-13 Arriving at Recording Studio in LA 001.JPG 10-1-13 Arriving at Recording Studio in LA 002.JPG Oct 2 Twitter :"It's time to #GetCovered at http://www.HealthCare.gov/." 10-2-13 Twitpic 001.jpg :"It's the premiere or MACHETE KILLS tonight my first acting gig! Can't wait for you to see it. #RodriguezDameForLife" Oct 3 Nights Live - 95.7 The Vibe FM Interview Lady Gaga gave a telephone interview to the "Nights Live" and American Radio 95.7 "The Vibe". Oct 4 Twitter :"The ARTPOP album cover created by JEFF KOONS will be revealed with @iHeartRadio at 1pmET Monday on @CCOutdoor billboards around the world!" :"Starting at 1pm ET Monday we'll reveal the cover in sections unlocked by your tweets using #iHeartARTPOP" :"What did JEFF KOONS make of LADY GAGA? #iHeartARTPOP pic.twitter.com/riGrHzYlZ6" ARTPOP cover sneak peak 001.jpg Oct 6 Arriving at Recording Studio in Los Angeles 10-6-13 Arriving at Recording Studio in LA 001.jpg With fans in LA 10-6-13 Out in LA 001.jpg Oct 7 Twitter Oct 8 Instagram : "Tired as fuck. Bout to wrap up ARTPOP. I don't even know where the music ends and I begin. Who cares about anything else if the record is no good. I love ARTPOP. Making this music has really changed my life. Rambling sorry. No sleep." 10-8-13 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"@SAVANTGARDE_ it really looks like the music sounds he had the album before anybody" Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular Recording Lady Gaga recorded her Muppets Holiday Special on ABC today. 0-10-13 Rick Rowell 001.jpg 0-10-13 Rick Rowell 002.jpg 0-10-13 Rick Rowell 003.jpg 0-10-13 Rick Rowell 004.jpg Oct 9 93.9 KISS FM Gaga called into this radio station for an interview. She talked about the Applause music video and how she's happy fans think it topped Bad Romance. Instagram : "And look out for DOPE. Track #13. The evolution of a fan song that became a deep confession in the recording studio. Produced by Rick Rubin and Me." 10-9-13 Instagram 001.jpg Out in Los Angeles Gaga was seen out in Los Angeles before the painting of the ARTPOP tracklist mural. 10-9-13 Out in LA 001.jpg Twitter Oct 10 Instagram :"Thanks for making the tracklisting release so memorable. Got to hang out with the culprits and thank them. That's me in the middle, just a coupla monsters." 10-11-13 Instagram 001.jpg Arriving at Record Plant in Los Angeles 10-10-13 Out in LA 001.jpg At RuPaul's Studio 10-10-13 Private Party Backstage 001.jpg 10-10-13 At Record Plant 003.jpg Twitter Oct 11 Twitter :"APPLAUSE' is now my 3rd biggest US radio hit after Bad Romance + Poker Face. PLATINUM now too! A lot happened while I was in the studio!" :"@badkidmichael omg i was just thinking that. hopefully you guys will be ok with that age 65: my new single #pluto off ARTPOP ACT 30 out SOON''" :":) RT @TaylorKinney111: go see #MACHETEKILLS! or @officialDannyT might find you, cut your toes off and eat them just because. Just because." :"It is impossible to photograph and do it justice but wow the foiling is beautiful! In person it is so… http://instagram.com/p/fWRnY-pFFv/" :"@taylorkinney111 and i promise to support you when your pop album comes out" :"Lets Blast off to ahhhhh New Dimension..In Your BEDROOM. #VENUS" Instagram : "It is impossible to photograph and do it justice but wow the foiling is beautiful! In person it is so special, I am so excited!". 10-11-13 Instagram 002.jpg Oct 12 Twitter Gaga tweeted that she had finally handed over ARTPOP to Interscope, meaning the album is absolutely 100% finished now. :"bye bye ARTPOP. I love you, you'll always be so special to me. They're taking it away now. Makes me sad, I don't know why" Oct 13 Twitter Oct 14 Twitter Instagram '''1: "I'm just gonna sit inside and take pictures of it. I love her so much. Look at the hairpin urchin detailing on the side of jewel case! Pretty pretty girl". 3: #DOPE track 013. 10-14-13 Instagram 001.jpg|1 10-14-13 Instagram 002.jpg 10-14-13 Instagram 003.jpg|3 Oct 15 Twitter Instagram :"#27daystillARTPOP #DOPE''" 10-15-13 Instagram 001.jpg My 103.9 Phoenix Gaga called in for an interview. Oct 16 Twitter Live 95.5 FM Gaga was interviewed on the Morning Mess via phone call. Live 101.5 FM Gaga was interviewed on the Lady La Show via phone call. KISS 104.7 Gaga was interviewed by Johnjay and Rich via phone call. Oct 17 Terry Richardson Gaga did a photoshoot with Terry Richardson for "Do What U Want" cover art. 10-17-13 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 10-17-13 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 10-17-13 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 10-17-13 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 10-17-13 Terry Richardson 005.jpg Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular Promo Some promotional images from this holiday special were uploaded today. Photos were taken by Rick Rowell. 0-10-13 Rick Rowell 001.jpg 0-10-13 Rick Rowell 002.jpg 0-10-13 Rick Rowell 003.jpg Radio Interviews Gaga was interviewed by the following radio stations today. 103.5 KISS 99.7 NOW B96 Chicago 101.9 MIX Oct 18 Twitter Oct 19 Twitter Oct 20 Twitter Oct 21 Twitter Gaga tweeted a snippet of ARTPOP. :"Like 'Do What U Want' feat. @rkelly? Hear a new snippet of the next song on the ARTPOP tracklist here! http://youtu.be/Mr1tYeu2cGw" Oct 22 Twitter Gaga announced on Twitter that because of the huge success of the promo single Do What U Want, it would be released as the official second single now, and Venus would only serve as a promo single for now. :"Don't worry monsters! We are still scheduled to release #Venus this Monday with a snippet on Friday! AND it will STILL have its own video!" :"However we are overwhelmed by the worldwide response + excitement for DO WHAT U WANT feat. R KELLY & are happy to announce it as 2nd Single!" :"Its time to band together + spread the word as 11.11 ARTPOP approaches! Thank u for creating this unexpected turn I feel very blessed today." :"Off to Berlin! Kleine monsters ready for the ARTPOP listening party at my favorite nightclub? #AmpyaExclusive #20DaysTillARTPOP" At LAX Airport Gaga was seen arriving at the LAX airport to catch a to Berlin for the ARTPOP album listening party. 10-22-13 LAX Airport 001.jpg 10-22-13 LAX Airport 002.jpg 10-22-13 LAX Airport 003.jpg Oct 23 Twitter Arriving in Berlin 10-23-13 Arriving in Berlin 001.jpg 10-23-13 Arriving in Berlin 002.jpg 10-23-13 Arriving in Berlin 003.jpg 10-23-13 Arriving in Berlin 004.jpg 10-23-13 Arriving in Berlin 005.jpg Oct 24 Twitter Timeline Category:Twitter